Impossible ?
by Rozafunk
Summary: Kaoru thinks that Hikaru doesn't deserves him anymore so he goes to that very first guy he finds interesting ..maybe he'll fix his broken heart .. would Hikaru allow it ? would that guy be the right one ? - read to know , BOYXBOY and lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Ouran High school host club or any of the characters I just use them :p**

* * *

**Kaoru P.O.V**

The light is strong .. I can't take it anymore .. I'll get up .."hmm.." *sigh*.. the sunshine fulfilled the room..I can smell the flowers on the window … the sweet breeze of spring had took me back to the best dream I had so far … "good morning Kaoru" his voice that full's of tenderness "morning hika.." he was about to leave the room when I said " I had a nice dream yesterday " I saw him frequented hustling from beside the door " I am late Kaoru but okay tell me what was it ? " I wrap around the white blankets " it was .. we hugged so tight ..and cuddled.. we both were laughing and-" Hikaru stared at me like if I am saying something stupid and doesn't worth him being late on his lectures " we'll talk later kao " as he slapped the door behind him. A sigh ran out of my lips … I was staring from the open window … " I miss you… " a tear ran on my cheek .. I could feel it.. the embrace he gave me and how much loved I felt .. but it was a dream ..

I remember years ago…  
Someone told me I should take caution when it comes to love .. I did.. I did.. my illusion.. my mistake ..I was careless ..I forgot .. and now when all is done.. there is nothing to say..you have gone and so effortlessly…you have won..you can go ahead .. tell them.. tell them all I know now..shout it from the roof top..write it on a sky line…all we had is gone now…tell them I was happy…and now..my heart is broken…all my scares are open…tell them what I hoped is… impossible..impossible..impossible...falling out of love is hard… falling for betrayal is worst…broken trust and broken hearts…thinking all you need is there…building faith on love is worst..empty promises will wear.. and now when all is gone.. there is nothing to say .. if you're done with embarrassing me on your own .. you can go ahead tell them.. that I was happy..and now my heart is broken… because all I want is..Impossible. I brought the teddy bear I got from a fan girl and hugged it tightly ..I cried endlessly..my heart…hurts.

I didn't want to leave the bed today so I brought my laptop and access to the internet, checked on my facebook account there were hundreds of fan girls friends requests so that kept me away from my thoughts..my ugly impossible thoughts…then I went to Hikaru's page and checked it… looks like he has uploaded new photos ..that includes him and Haruhi…that one photo of them kissing made me sick to my stomach… I left the page..couldn't take it anymore.. the post box asked me " what's in your mind? " ..what's on my mind..do you really want to know dear facebook..okay I'll give you a hint . so I wrote " I need a hug..a tight one..I am really feeling sad and depressed :'( mhm I hate my life " so I posted that . and as I thought . in 5 secounds fan girls were all commenting and making up stories and they have wrote lots of bullshit that kinda made me laugh a little..I mean..how could someone be that stupid as Hikaru.. our fan girls knew it… and he..just., the thought brought more tears on my eyes…until I have read that one comment , it was from a fan guy " you know dude, you are such a great guy that doesn't deserves to suffer .. I think that you can make much better if you love or try to love another one..look around you : ) " I moved the tears and went to his profile ..he..he looks hot… I mean it ! why he never joined the host club before ! can he..be the one..that'd put my heart all together again. So I sent him a private message that says " Hiii~ what up? =] " and so he responded to me and we started a chat .. then he asked that very question " if I said you are 10000% perfect for me and I am sure I am perfect for you..would you refuse me? " I am shocked..this random guy that I just chatted with ..actually asked me to be with him ! umm I'll respond with " =-= ..do you think we should go out sometime ? " AND OMG OMG OMG ! he said yes sure and he gave me his mobile number! maybe I should try and give him a chance.. I mean.. I will lose nothing anyway.. my heart is already broken..nothing worse would happen ..and this time..I won't be there when Hikaru wants me to be..I won't be there for him anymore..he..he doesn't deserves me.

Suddenly the door was open and Hikaru went in .

He yawned and fell on his bed "dammit man..my whole body hurts .." I ironically smiled and made fun of him " probably cause of so many sex nights you have with Haruhi lately" he gave me a death look " shut up Kao you know nothing. " I was leaving to the bathroom and said "lately nether any of us know anything about the other Hikaru..Weird no ? I am wondering why!" Hikaru screamed at me " what the fuck are you saying kaoru !" so I slapped the bathroom door ..tomorrow I'll go on a date with this guy named Kai..and I'll forget about my feelings towards Hikaru completely.

* * *

***-* so .. HOW WAS IT ? please review !**

**xD**

**I'll upload the next chapter soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaoru P.O.V**

It's 6 pm .

I am ready for the date

.. I put on a white blouse with a blue sky short .. my hair is longer than Hikaru's , he said I look cuter this way , DUH Hikaru ! I won't care of what he thinks about me anymore. I put on my black converse shoes and walked to the door.

"Young Mr. you will leave alone?" the maid asked me, why can't they just leave me alone! "yeah I am leaving alone " as I walked out of the door to the car , my bodyguard walked automatically and sat to the car " Jams!.. I want to go out alone ! " I murmured as he looked at me " sorry sir but you can't, your parents made sure not to leave you or your brother going out alone . " he was serious I couldn't refuse "pffff ..I hate my life " as I got my I phone and called Kai's number "h..hello Kai.."

"hey sweety am waiting for you " Kai said with a quit lovely tone

"umm..can I come to your house instead of going to the restaurant ? my bodyguard refuses to leave me alone ." I said annoyed

"well yes sure! I'll go back home and wait for you there " his cheerful tone made me feel happy , I told the driver to get to where Kai home is , as we were leaving I couldn't think about anything but what we gonna do and if Kai is the one to put my broken heart together gain.

**Hikaru P.O.V**

I came home early today so I could have a serious talk with Kaoru but while walking inside the house garden I saw Kaoru setting in the limo and leaving ! where the hell is he going ! shit ! he got to leave now ! like seriously kaoru ! he is always there but when I wanted to speak to him about whatever he has been into the last 3 months , he suddenly leaves the house !

I went to our room and through my jacket to the bed " oh god Kaoru..dafuck is in your mind...mmmhhhmmm..guess I was hard on him .. he was giving me hints that he wants me to hug him and spend time with him .. I ignored him cause he sounded like a little kid.. I mean it .. we are 18 … does he still need me to stay there with him all the time … I have Haruhi … we love each other .. why did he say I don't know him anymore… it's not like I don't love Kaoru anymore…it's just that…I needed a space … was I really away the last 3 months … he said he had a dream about us hugging … OH! When is the last time I hugged him tightly and put him to sleep ..? ..I can't remember … that's what was wrong with him … I didn't pay attention to him since a very long time… oh god … I am such a badass baka idiot…I..I'll call him..

I picked the phone and called his number .." Kaoru where are you ? " he didn't answer ..instead I heard … I heard Kaoru moaning happily …"WHAT THE FUCK ! KAORU ARE YOU OKAY ? "Somebody is kissing him for sure ! some guy is kissing him ! "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING FAG !I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM! " then Kaoru's voice answered me " unnn Hikaa… I love him..he is..umm..not hurting me…ohhhh..he .. he is making me happy…unnn..you are ..you are the one who.. who hurt me… Hika..leave me alone.. "and he turned off the phone.. I was frozen ! …my eyes are full with tears …! Some guy is making out with my little baby…and ..and I am the reason…

I fell to my knees as the phone fell down too..my eyes were tearing.. I am responsible about all of this… I shattered his heart ..I hurt him …and I was carless about his feelings..and now..I don't know who's the faggot that is putting his hands all over my kaoru ..shit..I'll..I'll kill him .

I got up and called Kaoru's driver as I told him to take me to wherever Kaoru is right now! I won't let anybody does that to him ! at least I may can fix everything to him now..maybe I am not too late for that.

**Kaoru P.O.V**

My bodyguard waited beside the door as I got inside Kai's mansion where the maids show me my way to where he was setting.

I entered the huge living room .. Kai stood and turn .. we faced each other..I automatically blushed..he is so handsome ..he looks way better than the photos on facebook ..his hair was short light brown.. he got green eyes and his lips looked so kissable ..his body is so sexy .. he is taller than me and stronger ..his blue t-shirt showed his hands sexy muscles..and oh my god I I bet my cheeks are all red now "hello Kaoru..nice to meet you sweety " he looked at my eyes " ahh..nice to ..to meet you too Kai.." he placed his hand to my cheek "you are so cute..blushing like that..hehe..." I looked like a complete idiot " umh..thank you.."

" I can't understand how somebody can break your heart.." every word he was saying has put my heart together again..he is the right one for me. He took my hand and kissed it "your skin is too smooth.." he kissed it again I was as red as a tomato .." are you planning to stay silent my pie? hahaha "

" wha! No ..I am just..not familiar with this so much love..Kai.. I am broken hearted… please..fix me .." I said so without looking to his eyes .."ohh my love " he..he just called me his love… replaced his arms around my waist and hugged me..he hugged me tight … just like the dream I had about me and hika- I don't want to think about him now… I replaced my arms around him too and fell into his embrace ..my head was on his chest..his heart beat… it felt good..sweet..I felt safe here..he loves me…I whispered to his ear " I..love you ..Kai" he kissed my forehead " I love you too..now and forever Kaoru.." I just believed in love at first sight..I closed my eyes and smelled him..I am ..in love.

* * *

**Y_Y this is fair enough to Kaoru don't you think ?**

**please review so I know what do you think about this story**

**chapter 3 is soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kaoru P.O.V**

I am lying on Kai's bed and he is above me .. we had a long eye contact that made me blush so hard ..his right hand is going through my hair while his left hand was on the bed .. he brought his face to mine and smelled my hair .."smooth and smells like jasmine .."said as he kept playing with my hair..." how about you pay a little attention to my face too hehe " I joked to him as my I placed my hands to his chest and started unbuttoning his blue shirt " your face…"he whispered as his right hand moved from my hair to my forehead then to my cheeks and nose down to my lips … I closed my eyes as he brought his lips to mine …I felt him..his full lips ..felt warm and lovely ..I kissed him back slowly again and again as he did the same ..the kissing became harder..our tongues played together … I moaned his name between kissing ..my hands tangled with his hair .. those moment are so much for me..all this love he gave me was enough for my broken heart..

"Oh am sorry " my phone ringing made us stop and staring as it as I picked it up and pfff it was Hikaru ..I wanted him to feel pain ..I wanted him to know I will never belong to him again ..I opened it and heard Hikaru calling my name..in that moment I put the phone aside and kissed Kai again " WHAT THE FUCK! KAORU ARE YOU OKAY?" Hikaru screamed to the phone . Kai smiled as he got the whole thing..he brought me closer and kissed me " WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU ! ANSWER ME YOU FUCKING FAG !I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU HURT HIM! " Hikaru was completely mad ..Kai went down to my neck and started kissing and sucking , I moaned in happiness and picked the phone , I wanted Hikaru to get hurt even more.." unnn Hikaa… I love him..he is..umm..not hurting me…ohhhh..he .. he is making me happy…unnn..you are ..you are the one who.. who hurt me… Hika..leave me alone.. " said that turned the phone off and threw it to the floor. "you are mine kaoru " he pushed his body to mine ..I could feel his cock touching mine ..I moaned "ummm yes..yes I am Kai" he started removing my t shirt as I finished unbuttoning his , his tongue played on my chest then he kissed my nipple that made me moan harder his other hand went down to my cock that was going hard already , he massaged me then slipped his hand inside my pants down my boxers "AHH KAI "

**Hikaru P.O.V**

I rash to that son of a bitch Kai's house as I asked his maids where is he and they showed me the room , I am as angry as a volcano right now . I opened the door roughly to see the worst thing that has ever happened to my life..the worst scene ever.. kaoru half naked giving a blowjob to that son of a bitch ..I stood there for couple seconds in chock …Kaoru stopped the shit he was doing and looked at me with a dismay look .."how..could you.." I couldn't talk I just walked to that big bed with a really angry face and raised my hand in anger I wanted to slap kaoru hardly making him bleed the fuck out , I couldn't move my hand ! that motherfucker hold it tightly as kaoru buried his head in that guy chest as the other hugged him with his free hand "do NOT even try to harm Kaoru in any way , I won't let you hurt him anymore " he spit that shit out and broke my heart to a thousand piece " FUCK OFF . LEAVE MY HAND ! THIS IS SOMETHING BETWEEN ME AND MY BROTHER JUST SHUT YOUR HELLS UP ! KAORU COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW " I tried to pull Kaoru out of Kai's lab but he refused "Hikaru..leave my alone..I don't wanna go with you.." he said while sobbing as that fucker pulled him to a hug and Kaoru hugged him back tightly ..he didn't want to let go..he trusts this guy more than..me

"okay this what you want hmm ? okay okay " I turned and left the room crying .. I can't believe this all ! how could he do this to me…

I came back home and buried myself to my bed cried my eyes out for hours and hours till I fell asleep.

**The Next Morning .**

I got up feeling dizzy .. my head hurts from all the crying I had last night ..the memories hit me straightly … "..fuck you kaoru.." I murmured and got up the bed when I realized that Kaoru's thing are all away ! I stood up and called for the maids "yes " I gave her a death look " WHERE THE FUCK ARE KAORU'S THINGS !" she panicked but answered "He called and asked us to send all of his things to 's house and so we did.." he…he..asked for his things removed…he is going to live with…saying his name made me sick! When did Kaoru turn to be such an asshole like that ! he broke me to pieces ! I just..can't take this all anymore…

I picked up my phone and called Tamaki , actually asked him to bring the host club to my house immediately .

**Kaoru P.O.V**

Last night I was down on my knees giving my boyfriend ..yes Kai is my boyfriend..I was giving him a blowjob when suddenly Hikaru entered the room ! what the hell he wants from me ! why can't he just let be alone as how he always does ! Hikaru tried to slap me cause he was so angry of what he has seen but then Kai hold his hand and prevent him ..I was scared .. I didn't want to back with Hikaru … he first of all broke my heart …and now he is ruining my happiness and wanted to hit me…in the past Hikaru never hit me…he always was the one I'd run to when I am scared , but this time, I was scared of him ..and Kai was there for me ..Kai protected me..in that night we didn't continue what we were doing , instead we cuddled and watched a movie then we both fell asleep in each other's arms ..the next morning I called the house and asked for my things to be removed to Kai's house , he already lives alone without his parents or anyone , he just had maids and so.. hope Hikaru felt a little pain just like how I used to suffer the last three months … I won't worry about anything anymore ..I have Kai and we are perfect for eachother ..soon we'll let everybody in the school knows about our relationship ..Kai has put my heart together again..

* * *

**please review T_T**

**and wait for the next chapter **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hikaru P.O.V**

The whole host club members are now in my room

"I don't really know how to put this to words but…Kaoru and I..mhm..he left the house." All of their eyes were staring at me so I continued "He is..gay..and got a boyfriend " they didn't surprise ..actually Kaoru always seemed feminine and cute , the type and guy would want to have .

"YAAY I AM HAPPY FOR KAO-CHAN " honey said in a happy tone but I really didn't give a shit about him..

"So Hikaru ..if his boyfriend makes him happy then what's your problem ?" Tono asked me and he looked a little bet serious "are you an idiot? He doesn't make him happy! He is using my kaoru for his own happiness ! " seriously that's what I thought about ," why'd a guy appear all of a sudden to make kaoru happy ! it doesn't make any sense to me! " haruhi nodded ..I was dating her for 3 months now "well Hikaru I know you want to protect your little brother but..umm let him go through this by his own , that would help him growing up . plus , if kaoru likes him then this is his own choice right " she put her hand on my shoulder and continued " just face it… his world is getting bigger ..and ..we are dating…kaoru got the right to do so too.." she could confines me as well..I mean she speaks logic ."ahh I guess I am over protecting him.."Kayoya walked to me " so you gonna start a new act with Haruhi at the host club while Kaoru will start a new act with Kai ? " the thought scared me ! Kaoru between that son of a bitch hands ! "NO! I'll keep doing the act with kaoru " I screamed "Kaoru told me he wants to quit the brotherly love act." I gave him a glance"..seriously..kaoru " haruhi gave me a hug " look to the Brightside , you have me , we'll make a better act . actually it'll be all real not acting haha would be cool Hikaru " yes sure" I nodded … it's obvious they don't get it… how do they expect me to let someone uses kaoru! Fuck the growing up thing if it'd harm him … I already messed with his feelings before , I won't let it happens again.

I saw them leaving..I thought maybe I should call Kaoru and check on him..even if he was mad at me..even if he hated me..

"Ohayo..Kaoru.." I heard his breath ..he sighed and said " yes Hikaru ? " tears came to my eyes "..I..I miss you…" I waited for a moment but he said nothing "..Kaoru..I am sorry" I looked to the floor as tears ran down my eyes "it's too late to apologize Hika..but ..fine.. I accept it..and I am sorry too..you shouldn't see me doing that…"I sniffed "..huh! Hika are you crying?" I sniffed again "don't worry am fine it's just … I am worried about you…"then I heard Kai's voice asking kaoru with whom he's talking and kaoru said it's me and then all I heard was "Hika I'll speak to you later , bye"…kaoru…I can't imagine what kind of things they would do tonight ether … the image of Kaoru gets fuck and stuff made me blush … that's…awkward right…I mean I am sure I am straight …but maybe it's a twin thing..if kaoru is gay..may there is a chance for me to be bisexual … kaoru…the jealousy will kill me..I need to get him back ..I need him and I want him ..I want him more than Kai does. He is my twin..Completely mine and belongs to me. Those feeling towards kaoru all of a sudden ..just because I realized that somebody else would put his hands on him…he was always there that I never thought I'd ever back and never find him , and now when such thing happened, I realized my feelings to Kaoru..I ..I LOVE HIM and I want to make love with him and be there with him forever…screw Haruhi..screw the host club and all the fangirls..I'll get back my twin …and we'll be together again.

**Kaoru P.O.V**

I was speaking to my twin in the phone when suddenly my boyfriend entered the room and I had to end the call.

"Kaoru my lovely angel .." as he gave me a hug from the back " I'd need you to stop speaking to Hikaru…I don't want anyone to share you with me " I moaned as he left a kiss on my nick "hmm Kai I love you but..I don't feel like making out right now.." so Kai stopped "mhm ..OH I wanted to tell you that the school is making a party tonight and I want you to come with me …and I want you to wear a dress ..." I blushed .. "oh..okay..I am..fine with that

"and we'll tell everybody that we are dating…and that you are mine Kaoru" would everybody accept it..our fangirls may collapse and the host club members probably would support me whatever it is..and Hikaru…how would Hikaru act to this..I really don't know …I can't guess .. he cried when we spoke on the phone..and last night when he catch us making out..he was broken …I could tell it on his eyes…awww Hikaru… if he knew how much I love him…NO..I have to stop thinking about Hikaru in that way ! ..I love Kai and this is it !.

**Third person P.O.V**

The school lights were shining . classic music was playing as all the ladies and gentlemen were dancing . everybody seemed to have fun .

Hikaru was setting around the table with the host club members , and it seemed that he isn't enjoying his time at all .

" I don't even know why am here ! ahhh "

"shut up Hikaru .. you are here cause you are a member of the host club ! clear ? now enjoy your time "

"kiss my ass tono"

Suddenly the hall door was open as the music stopped and everybody was looking at the couples that entered the room .

"…Hikaru you gotta see this .." haruhi whispered as Hikaru turned his face .

Kai and …kaoru wearing a caramel dress..both side to side …hand to arm.. ! the girls were crying out of happiness as the two couples entered the huge hall .

"aww Kao-chan is too beautiful ! " honey said as his eyes were shining happily

As they stood in the middle of a huge group of girls , Kai took the mic from the singer "Hello ladies and gentlemen . I hope you're enjoying your time .. I have a confession to make ..Me , Kai Cazoku is in LOVE with Kaoru Hitachiin as I always will be ." then everybody was clapping , girls were screaming ! all kaoru could hear were "AWWWW SO LOVELY ! " " COOONGRAAATS KAAAORU ! WE LOVE YOU " "YOU LOOK FABULOUS IN THIS DRESS ! " " KAI SAMA YOU ARE AWESOME " then the music played again as Kai took Kaoru's hand and kissed it ,Kaoru got shy as well , then Kai leaded him to the dance floor . while dancing Kaoru kept searching his eyes for Hikaru but he couldn't see him ! .

* * *

**AM SOOOO SORRY CUZ I TOOK FOREVER TO UPDATE Y_Y**

**but here you go , and I'll make sure to update the next chapter as soon as possible **

**and aww thanks fot the comments everybody ^^ love y'all**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kaoru P.O.V**

I can't see Hikaru anywhere.. I am worried …I don't feel good about all this…something bad may happen... "Kai..I don't feel comfortable with this dress..I wanna go change " so my boyfriend left my wrist and hand "Okay love , I'll be there with my friends till you come back .and don't be late " I nodded and went to were the host club members were setting.

"Hello guys! " I said

"hey Kao chan ! " honey said as he gave me a hug

"umm Kaoru .." Haruhi started " I think you should go check Hikaru .."

"yes sure where is he?"

"in the third bathroom , and Kaoru …, congratulation " she continued as I smiled to her and left the group

Opened the bathroom's door to see Hikaru setting in the ground hugging himself and sobbing "HUH ! Hikaru!" I ran to him as I replaced my arms around him "k..kao…*sniff* why did you do this to me..? "he hugged me back and cried to my shoulder ..and I didn't know how to answer him ..I've broke my brother heart badly..I didn't want to do that ..not as bad as this.." am sorry hika..am sorry .."I hugged him closely " forgive me Hikaru… I love you…I knew I am simply falling … it's just ..you broke my heart and..I wanted to cause you a little pain..but am sorry ..there my heart goes again..you have broken into my heart ..I just.."Hikaru looked at my eyes that were tearing right now..he brought me close to him and kissed my lips…hikaru kissed my lips .."hi..hika…" "I love you more than Kai does..way more.." I don't know what to say seriously .am shocked ..hikaru just said that he loves me.."and I will approve it to you " Hikaru stood and took me up between his hands ..I was still putting in my dress so when he carried me the whole thing was fluffy . I felt like a princess ..or a prince ..doesn't matter … I don't know what's on Hikaru's mind right now ..I kept staring at his eyes while he carried me between the corridors and the huge empty halls of the building … I felt safe ..and warm..and loved..again ..by the one I always loved.."Hikaru.." I whispered .. and buried my head to his chest… "take me home.." he smiled "sure I will… " when we were out to our limo the driver opened the door to us and yeah he was shocked seeing me on a dress between hikaru's hands , but neither of us cared .. Hikaru put me inside the car and while he was setting a voice came from the back " what do you think you are doing ? " that's Kai's voice.. oh my god..Hikaru..I knew this is not gonna end in a good way … " dafuk do you want ? " Hikaru answered Kai as our bodyguards' stood beside Hikaru and so I could see Kai's " I want what's mine . let Kaoru back to me right now " Kai said in an anger

" HAHAHA! What's yours ? Kaoru has never been yours and will never be . umm and guess what , he chooses me ! and guess what again ! he is in love with me before you appear , now get the fuck off " Hikaru said to him in an irony then I heard Kai screaming "SHUUUUUT UP " he got out a gun and pointed it at Hikaru , as our bodyguards pointed their guns at him too ..this is gonna end bad …this is gonna end bad …"Hiikaa ..get in the care ..HIKARU ! " I cried his name between tears .. so James ,my bodyguard, pushed Hikaru inside the car while I noticed that Kyoya's policemen and the school security have hedged the place "Hika are you okay ? " I said while crying ,he nodded and hugged me possessive "everything will be fine , I won't let him lay a finger on you kao." I give him a hug back . felt safe in his arms . he gave me sweet little kisses that I really missed so much ..

The police convinced Kai to put down the gun then they put him in a police car and left , he was insulting me and saying he'll harm me .. I don't know how to feel..scared or safe… once I thought Hikaru would hit me, Kai was there for me.. and now when Kai was about to harm me, Hikaru was there for me… should I give Hikaru another chance.. but what if he broke my heart again…I won't know what to do then…Kai…won't go back to him…and no..I won't search for another one… I'll give Hikaru as chances as I can cause.. we both know we were meant for each others .. I just hope for a better future … " Kaoru ..am happy.." he lied his head on my lap and look straight to me in the eye , I gave him the warmest smile I could ever make "you look so beautiful kaoru.." "yeah yeah , you don't know how much I want to take off this stupid dress ! " he smirked " I'll take it off for you once we are home sweety" I blushed ..badly … Hikaru seems to love playing the seme one specially that am wearing a dress and look extra uki ..and he seems wild .. I can imagine what kind of things is in his mind right now.. well, yeah it's a twin thing to know what the other think .. he wants us to uhm make love then have a nice shower then have sex again till morning ..

" Hikaru…"

" yes ? "

" I want you to know that I am still a virgin "

" REALLY KAORU ! " he jumped and hugged " I love you so so so so much "

"well me too .. I always wanted you to be the first and only one to make love with.."

"aww.. am really sorry for not taking much care of you before and ignoring your feelings…I am such an idiot …" he said and I smiled

"let's put all this aside and start again okay…" he nodded as I continued " and.. I'd need you to break up with Haruhi .."

"HAHAHA don't worry about that, I think she was dating me to drive tono insane . she's such an attention whore . forget about her "

"mhm this is better "

I just hope we stay like this forever , the problem is Kai .. I told him I love him while I actually wasn't sure about my feelings .. I somehow has used Kai for my own self …once Hikaru told me to stop using people for my own benefits . well yeah he was right , but C'mon I was broken and I needed someone ..Kai must forget it ..I mean we were just dating for almost 2 days , nothing big has happened ether ..he will be fine … hopefully .

* * *

**xD thanks for the 1000 views ! you guys rock !**

**thanks for the comments :3 I love you!**

**and OH NO this is not the end ! I am planing to make more chapters ! **

**xD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kai's POV**

No… this can't be happening …

I set in the police car after pointed my gun to Hikaru. I can't believe this … why did Kaoru say he loves me and wants to be with me if all he wanted to do is taking back him brother attention … he played with my feelings .. he broke my heart … and … he betrayed me … empty promises and shit .. I am just a toy for him..no more..

I started laughing like an idiot while tears ran down my face .. " he'll pay for this …he will pay.. " the policeman besides me looked at me then said " sir , we are at your house now , and you won't be able to have this gun again . we hope you don't exposed to harm the Hitachiin's brothers or anybody else . cause next time you'll be detained.

As I nodded to the police and they left the place , I ran to my room , took off my clothes and lied to the bed .. that smelled like kaoru .. his pillow is here so I hugged it… I don't understand myself anymore…I've never fall for someone this fast .. two days with him were enough to make me feel in love like that … he is perfect … his lovely face… his smooth skin ..his body shape … his lips and neck that are so kissable … his nice personality … and his warm smile that made me fall in love with him from the first sight …

… Oh Kaoru… you are mine … I won't let you back to him … I WILL GET YOU BACK ! .

But how… their house security is tough . his bodyguard doesn't leave him …. I need to put a plan to have kaoru back to me .. and till forever .

**Kaoru P.O.V**

So now we are at our room again . my stuff are not here since I send them all to Kai's place . I had set in the bad while Hikaru called Haruhi to make everything clear and he put the phone on the speakers so I can hear

" hello … Haruhi.. I.."

"Hey Hikaru ! where the hell are you and Kaoru ? everybody here are saying that you had a fight with Kai ! is everything okay ?" she asked all those questions

"we are fine at home, don't worry .. it was a little fight nothing big .. umm.."

"oh I see… I wanted to tell you about something since 2 weeks now .."

"oh… I need to tell you something too but you can start though"

"okay Hikaru … I want to tell you that I am pregnant "

" WHAT ? " we both screamed

" what do you mean you are pregnant ! "

" well , of course I mean I have your baby inside of me … Hikaru… I thought you'd be happy an.."

"yes of course I am ! you mean to tell me I am going to be a father ! oh my gosh ! I am just shocked .."

Hikaru walked to the other room to continue the phone call … and his tone was …happy … I can't handle the tears that are running down my face … she is pregnant … he is going to be a father… and .. and they will get married … and live together happily ever after ….

My heart got broken to a thousand pieces again … that's why Hikaru was always being late at night… he was having sex with her…

And I … I left Kai and broke his heart for him … and I said I wanted to give him a chance and… all that bullshit…. What was I thinking … Hikaru is not gay… of course he wants to be a dad and get a wife … I am such an idiot …

Tears kept running down my eyes … Hikaru just wanted me to be there for him just as a brother… he doesn't realize his feeling clearly … he thought he is in love with me just because I am in love with him and he thought that Kai would hurt me … and as my big brother he has to protect me…

I didn't just mess everything up … I messed my brother's feelings towards haruhi … I played with Kai's feeling … and now… she's pregnant … now there's something between them that will chain them together for good…and I will be left behind …

I… I can't take this no more… I can't ..

"Kaoru…" he looked at me with a pity look " I don't know what to say … I am sorry kaoru… I.." he said..

I moved my tears " no Hikaru… I am happy for you …I will never take your happiness away… you don't..have to apologize … you are not like me after all … you are straight .." he moved beside me as he hugged me tight and cried to my shoulder " I am so sorry kaoru .. I thought it would work… I am sorry I didn't mean to harm you Kaoru … I am sorry …" I hugged him back " shh..Hika…you don't have to feel guilt…it's my fault from the beginning … falling for my twin brother… what was I thinking… " I had to put this to words finally .. I don't want any of us to suffer … after all I am the more mature one between both of us … he has to continue his life with her and have the baby .. and I have to continue my life with Kai … "Hikaru… I am proud of you… you are the one who gonna be a daddy .. things would be fine … I am happy for you " I faked a smile " I will be an uncle after all haha" he looked at me " stop it… stop pretending … stop lying to me.. you are hurt ..and I am the reason .." he said

I pushed him " OF COURSE I AM ! I FUCKING LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH HIKARU ! BUT WHAT ELSE IN THE WHOLE WORLD I CAN DO ! "

"kaoru.."

" I CAN DO NOTHING ABOUT IT ! I AM THE ONE WHO WAS LEFT BEHIND ALL THE TIME ! I WANTED YOU TO BE WITH ME AND FOR ME ! BUT THIS..THIS WILL NEVER HAPPEN !"

"kao…"

" Hikaru…let's just be fine with it… you have to be a great dad… you have to take care of the baby and Haruhi… and I .. I will back to Kai… he is really a good guy… give him a chance Hikaru… he'll protect me and love me… and like this…both of us will be happy … and once you need me I will be there for you … I will listen and help you all the time …but please for now… let's jus be happy for each other okay hika ? " I couldn't believe myself spitting something like that… I am glad I did … cause Hikaru's happiness is not with me .. but with Haruhi..

" oh god… Kaoru I love you so much" he hugged me again … yes… that's what's better for him … sometimes we just have to let go … because if we love that other person so much .. we can't just stand on their happiness.. that what's better for Hikaru… and as his brother I have to support him…whatever my feeling to him are ..

"Kaoru…you … you said before that you wanted me to be the first one having sex with you right…" I was shocked…

" let me fix it a little for you Kaoru… let me make love with you for this first time… please "

Ohh Hikaru… I feel my tears falling down again …as I nodded " ye..yes…" even thought it won't fix me..Cos when a heart breaks no it doesn't break even  
Her best days will be some of my worst  
She finally met a man that's gonna put her first … my man  
While I'm wide awake she's no trouble sleeping  
Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even... even... no  
What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you,  
And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're okay  
I'm falling to pieces, yeah,  
I'm falling to pieces  
They say bad things happen for a reason  
But no wise words gonna stop the bleeding  
Cos he's moved on while I'm still grieving  
Oh you got her heart and my heart and none of the pain  
You took your suitcase, I took the blame.  
Now I'm trying make sense of what little remains ooh

* * *

**TTTTT^TTTTT I want to hug kaoru myself ... I know exactly how does he feel !**

**omg..T T I cried while writng this .. anyway guys , thanks for all the comments! I love you all**

**please keep waiting for the next chapter !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Kaoru POV**

"awwwhhh! Hikaru faster …unnn"

" yeah..aah"

That night . after we knew Haruhi is pregnant .. after me getting broken again .. and after Hikaru suggested do me the last favor I wanted so far .. that night me and Hikaru have sex .. even thought he is straight .. and he is going to be a father .. and he won't belong to me anymore … we put all that aside for an hour … I lied to myself that Hikaru loves me and we are going to love each other ever after … and when that moment came … when we finally reached that happiness together …

"..kaoru.." he says between his fast breath as I turn to face him , I hug him tightly … I think I am too in love to let it go … cause he gave me what I want but not what I need … and the and the tears come stream down my face .. I lost someone that I can't replace… when you love someone but it goes to waste … could it be worst?

We came together at the same moment ..

"kao…oh my god ..why are you crying?. kaoru… I am sorry ..did I hurt you ?."

" f..for a moment..I..I thought…that... you love me..." more tears fell down .. crying out to his chest like this … I couldn't help it… pain is killing me ...I wanted to scream and let go of all this pain … but… why is that happening to me…! … he caused me this…all this pain .. why can't he leave her and tell her he doesn't want the baby ! ..it's because he loves her…

" WHY DO I FUCKING LOVE YOU !?" I screamed to him. Pushed him.. ran to the bathroom and locked the door as I cried under the shower endlessly .. I am out the blame , of guilt and shame…

"kaoru … honey open the door " I heard his voice from the door .. I ignored him as I sang " Father into your hands, I commend my spirit ..Father into your hands..Why have you forsaken me?  
In your eyes forsaken me..In your thoughts… forsaken me…In your heart forsaken me, ohhh… trust in myself right to suicide .."

"KAORU ! " Hikaru called my name but I ignored. Then he opened the door by some extra keys … I hugged myself .hid my face and wept to myself as the cold water of the shower kept hitting my body .. I sort of went numb of coldness … I didn't feel hikaru's hands around me as he carried me up close to his warm chest … he put me down beside the fireplace and dried my wet body and hair ..even thought I couldn't stop the tears .. he brought a blanket. covered me .he brought me to his lap and hugged me tightly "hika..." he kissed my forehead ..but he didn't say any word after that… he knew no words would help fixing my broken heart … I fell asleep like that.

Looks like I'll face the six degrees of separation .

**Hikaru POV**

Next morning when I got up for school I realized that kaoru was hiding under the covers .. I sigh .. this all is too much for me to handle … It may was a mistake to make love with him yesterday .. even thought I am sure he liked it as I did myself … it's just too much .. I won't be able to love him and not only that , he'd back to Kia …

Yesterday at bathroom , that look on his eyes .. he is broken .. and I can't do anything about it … haruhi and the baby are just not a small deal … and I can't just ask her to drop the baby . I want to be a dad thought ..

I dunno what to do … oh ..by the way .. what would our parents think about that ! . I should speak to mom immediately …

"h..hika..*cough * " I looked at kaoru beside me who was coughing and tears running down his face . I jumped behind him and pulled him to my lap as I touched his forehead " oh my god ! you are having a fever ! " he coughed twice again then jumped out of my lap to the bathroom "KAO!" he threw up " oh sweety …" whispered to him as I fondle his back and hair … he was shivering … I brought him to the sink and cleaned his face .. the cold water made his shivering more " hika… it hurts..my whole body hurts …" I was shocked … "is..is it because we had sex yesterday ? … " he looked at me " no… probably cause of the cold shower …sex doesn't cause fever…*cough * you idiot .." I caused him lots… I hate myself for that ..I hugged him as I cried to his shoulder .." … I am sorry for everything I caused you.. I am so sorry .." he hugged me too " I forgive you hika…" does he…?... I don't know anymore… cause in his place… I wouldn't …

I put him to bed again

"Hika… you need to *cough * to go to school .." he said from under the covers

"no way I'd leave you alone ! "

"C'mon … the maids would take care of me ..they already called the doctor . I'll be fine , besides ..hikaru…"

"uh..what? "

" if me and haruhi were in danger and you could save one …who would you pick ? "

"huh ! well, I'd pick haru-"

"see . you'd leave me to death , so stop acting like you care about me ! just leave already !" he screamed in anger as he turned his head to the other side

"kao …that's just cause she's a girl .. after saving her ..I'd jump after you "

I heard him mumbling as he turned his head towards me " don't make up things like that…"

" I am not .." I came closer to him and something pushed me .. I kissed his lips ..a deep kiss

He looked at me in surprised blushed face "ah..you'd catch the fever .." I lied beside him as I closed my eyes " I don't mind sharing your pain kaoru." I cuddled with him … where are we going with this … kaoru will never be in second place for anyone..he's always my first … I just "I love you " I said that out load !

* * *

**X3 I'll update soon !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hikaru POV**

I just "I love you " I said that out load !

A warm smile was written on his face but he said nothing back … kaoru..he doesn't believe me any more ..

A knock on the door made both of us stare as I said " Come in .."

"Excuse me masters but the doctor just arrived" said the maid

"okay let him in … Kaoru ..want me to stay ?"I asked him cause probably the doctor would ask me to leave

"ah…mhm stay "

The doctor entered the room and asked me to remove Kaoru's shirt .. oh crab.. there are some dark points on him cause of my kisses last night … hope he doesn't-

"what are those dark marks ? "the doctor asked and I froze!

"none of your business just keep doing your job *cough* " came kaoru's cold answer ! I didn't expect this answer from him ..! oh well it helped us anyway

"I am doing my job sir . say aah please " he said as he checked kaoru's mouth , then his chest and his breath

"are we done doctor?" I asked him

"I must give him a needle "the doctor said " you may leave "

"NO. Hikaru stays here"

"okay as you wish sir"

So kaoru took my hand and squeezed it as the doctor gave him the needle, he never liked them, nobody does actually "ouch ouch ouch !" he squeezed more ." shh it's done sweety.." I whispered to him

"okay masters I'll back tomorrow for another needle , please have those medicines I wrote you and have some soup .. if anything is up just call me " he said and left the room

"hika… it hurts more than fuck"

"HAHAHAHAH! Sorry kaoru but this is funny HAHAHA"

"shut up *cough * you mean " he made a cute sad face

I came closer to kiss his forehead but he brought my collar and I felt his lips in mine "unn"

"lately I lie much to myself Hikaru… " he said so then hid himself under the covers

I sat beside him on the bed as made circles on his back , we stayed like that for almost 10 minutes " I'll go make you soup , try to have some sleep okay? " I broke the silent "mhm " then I left the room.

**Kaoru POV**

There are no tears anymore.. I don't believe on you…I don't believe on you and I anymore …maybe I am not yours anymore…as you are not mine anymore…I feel like run away … my body feels numb… I feel hot and cold … I feel pain and numbness … I don't believe … I… no I.. I am not yours anymore… but I want you to stay mine and I want to keep on belonging to you … oh god…

"OH MY LITTLE BABY !" a woman's voice came out

"huh…oh mom.." she came closer to me and hugged me as I lied my head in her lab..even thought she was always away but I knew she cared.. and I miss to have her and dad in our life "what's up with you kaoru..? I understand if you don't want to talk about it now but… the maids , the school , your bodyguard all spoke to me about…that you have a relation with a guy named Kai… listen to me .. I love you however you are and I will always support you if this is your choice !" she said to me and I didn't know what to say…I thought mom would feel shame cause her son is..gay … but she supports me.."th-thank you mom.." I hugged her and cried to her shoulder, for the first time ever..

"I..I will tell you everything..but please..close the door..I don't want Hikaru to come in .." so she did . and I started from the beginning … I told her how I have feelings for Hikaru and how I met Kai and that me and Hikaru …that we made love the night before … and about everything…I just couldn't stop..I have been taking this for too long and to speak it all out like that made me feel good even thought I was crying while telling her and so she was.

I cried to her chest like a little baby.

"Open the door ! MOM ARE YOU THERE?" came Hikaru's voice from outside the door

"yes ..wait honey "mom opened the door for him

"what's happening ? "

"Hika…I told mom about everything…" I can see him freezing

"unn … mom..my girlfriend is pregnant and … "

"Hikaru… you can't have both … ether you have haruhi and the baby or kaoru … if you choose haruhi then I am afraid I can't leave Kaoru with you here in the same country , I'll just take him with me to Italy … " I am surprised from what mom was saying ! I don't want to leave Hikaru !

"WHAT ! MOM ARE YOU SERIOUS ! "

"yes…and remember another thing Hikaru… marrying a common girl would bring shame to the Hitachiin's name …"

"WHAT THE FUCK ! YOU ARE BEING UNFAIR HERE ! MARRYING FROM A POOR GIRL WOULD MAKE SHAME TO THE FAMILY BUT NOT KAORU BEING GAY ? DOES THAT SOMETHING YOU'D FEEL PROUD OF! " Hikaru said so and break my heart to a thousand pieces again … he feels shame of me… he thinks I am disgusting … *sniff*

"SHUT UP HIKARU"

I can't stop the tears that came out like a bleeding wound…I sniffed again as crying out "oh Kao..I .. I am sorry I didn't mean that " he came and wanted to hug me when I pushed him away "how…how come you make love with me ..then.. say such things… you…you are mean…leave me alone… go run to her …I DON'T BELIEVE ON ME AND YOU ANYMORE " I cried out "you jerk Hikaru.."he is stronger than me..he hugged me tightly "let go of me .." I was saying that and in the same time I was hugging him too as if I didn't want him to let me go.." if this is so then…" he let go of me..and looked to my eyes "I…I need time to think …" he said so and left the room . I fell down to the bed and hugged the pillow "aw..kaoru… calm down honey … I am sure he'll back to you…even if he took all the time in the planet …he'll come back at the end …" I wanted to believe in what she says … I wanted hika to back to me…just me… but this " mommy…wouldn't it be unfair to him?... to take his happiness away … mom… he is straight … he loves her..and more than that…he wants that baby … if he choose to stay with me like that…he won't feel happy … and even if …even if I am dying for it and want him all to stuck with me in our own world and to love me… I simply can't take his happiness…he's so important to me… I..I would just let go of my happiness for him … mom…"

"then…leave with me for some time…"

"…I don't think I am ready for leaving Hikaru …mom..whatever happiness I must be there and support him at least as his little brother "

**KAI POV**

In Ouran academy.

I can't take kaoru out of my mind … is he okay? …does he miss me ? or was it just a one side love? Maybe he wants to back to me but that Hikaru didn't let him .. yes yes..that makes some logic ! ..

They didn't even come to school today …everybody stares at me weirdly .. like if I am the one who hurt kaoru ! ..thought when you are the seme nobody believes you !

Huh…ain't that haruhi ? the girl who was known as a boy for a long time ! I've heard that she is dating Hikaru !

"hello ?" I said to her

"hey Kai sama " she smiled

"is it right that you are dating Hikaru?"

"well…yes , and we'll take our relationship to the next step soon haha" she answered me , even thought I didn't get it but … that means Hikaru likes her a lot .. hmm… what if …

"excuse me Haruhi ..since you are a friend to kaoru too , do you mind me asking you some questions about them ?"

"not at all"

"cool ,then I'll meet you after school at the restaurant of the city center "

"deal ! "

Good .. now I'll do my plan .. and I'll let Hikaru knows who am I and what does it mean to destroy my happiness …even if kaoru hated me after that and never looked at my face again . it doesn't matter as much as to see Hikaru broken hearted … HAHAHAHAHAHA … you'll see Hikaru …you'll pay back.

**Hikaru POV**

I entered the room where kaoru was setting on the bed reading

"kao …"

"yes?"

" do you feel better now? I .. I mean about your fever "

"hmm..yeah I guess I am fine " answered me while looking up his book

I walked beside the window ..it was raining

" Strange how hard it rains now …Rows and rows of big dark clouds….. Sometimes a hurt is so deep deep deep You think that you're gonna drown….Its hard to know when to give up the fight…Two things you want will just never be right " I figured it out to kaoru this time cause I can't take it anymore.. when I heard him answering

"Now I don't wanna beg you baby For something maybe you could never give..I'm not looking for the rest of your life…I just want another chance to live…and everything would be fine with you ever after"

I came closer to him and hugged him.." don't you ever think of leaving me again .." I whispered to him

" It's hard to listen to a hard hard heart Beating close to mine, …those are walls that I won't climb… Hikaru… is it that complicated?

"… yes.."

"relax… I won't leave you…"

"ah..kaoru.."

"your happiness is way more important to me than mine… if you are happy then I will be happy…Hikaru go to haruhi ..make a family.. I will always support you..brother "

"k…kaoru…" I lied my head on his shoulder " I am sorry …"

" I am happy for you Hikaru… you are fully grown up now … "

"but there is this part of me that never stops telling me to carry you and leave this whole country …"

I saw him laughing silently .

Suddenly my phone tone stopped us and there was a privet number calling me !

"hello ?"

"H-HIKAAARUUU HELPP MEEEEH! " it was haruhi's voice screaming in the phone !

"WHAT!" me and kaoru jumped in surprised !

* * *

**xD LOL thanks for all the reviews ! XD death girl happy birthday to you ! and here is the chapter , tell me what do you think so far?**

** , and I will update soon 8D **


	9. Chapter 9

**Kaoru's POV**

"HAHAHAHAH!" we heard someone behind haruhi laughing !

"OOOOH YEAAAH HIKARU ! YOU WILL PAAAY" huh! That voice..I know that voice

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Hikaru screamed to him

"hika…this is kai.." I whispered to him … I know his voice

"wha..! IF YOU TOUCH HARUHI IN ANYWAY I WILL KILL YOU !" hikaru screamed to him again

And so came kai's answer " BUHAHAHA Hikaru you are such a play boy , you were playing with both of them"

"dafuq are you talking about? "

"you were playing with her heart and with your own twin's heart ! have you no shame Hikaru? But don't worry , cause now you will pay for all that damage you caused the three of us HAHAHAHA "

"DON'T LAY A FINGUER ON HER ! "

"LISTEN TO ME RAT'S ASS . you come with kaoru alone , if you bring anyone else I'll kill her , and I won't hesitate , you have exactly 20 minutes to come "

"OKAY OKAY WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ?"

"on the roof of Tokyo Tower . if you are late you'll never see her again "

Then the call ended .. I fell to my knees .. haruhi now is in danger cause of me .. cause I met kai in first place and now he will hurt her ..an-

"KAORU ! QUIT ACTING LIKE A PUSSY ! GET UP WE HAVE TO LEAVE !"

"ah…yes" I got up and left the room with Hikaru , everybody was sleeping ,nobody expect us to leave in this time and it's raining , we went to the cars garage in the house and entered one, Hikaru drove us out , and the security didn't bother checking who's in the car , since its glass is dark , probably they thought we are the drivers or something , anyway , we got out of out mansion to the street , Hikaru turned on the GPS in the car so we'd find our way to Tokyo tower , he drove , none of us said anything . we both are worried .

"Hikaru… "

"we are close , we must save her whatever it cause us , it's our fault she's there now with that motherfucking bitch "

"mhm.." I wonder if I was in Haruhi's place would Hikaru act the same ?

"here we are "

We got out of the car , it's raining heavily , we entered the tower , and went straight to the elevator , Hikaru pressed the button of the roof , he's so worried and scared , he doesn't want to lose haruh… I'd do anything so he doesn't lose her .

Suddenly we are there in the roof

We walked in .

"welcome to the roof of Tokyo Tower gentlemen " kai's voice came from nowhere .suddenly he appeard as we stood face to face with him and haruhi was standing behind him with her hand behind her and her mouth shut

"LET GO OF HER !" Hikaru screamed

"yeah yeah , I just have on condition " we stared at him " I would only exchange her with Kaoru " oh my god.. he wants me to back to him …I didn't want to go with him…he scared the shit out of me , he lost his logic , kidnapping haruhi so I come back to him! and the last time he pointed a gun to Hikaru1! . I have taken Hikaru's hand to mine … I didn't want him to exchange her with me …

"kaoru.. " he hugged me tightly "Hey Kai , what would you do if I didn't agree with this ?"

"well , as you see , she's pregnant , you are not saving only one person , if you don't exchange , I'll easily kill her HAHAHAHAH"

"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'D KILL KAORU THEN ! "

"pffft , I wouldn't kill him .. I'd give him everything that you couldn't give to him "

"what! "

"Hikaru you don't deserve him. Kaoru , come to me , and let's end all this shit . do you think that I really wanted to do this ? it's all cause I just want you back .here Hikaru , take haruhi and give me kaoru .. I promise I won't hurt him … I swear"

Okay Hikaru want haruhi …he wants her…and he wants to get her back whatever it is ..and it's my fault she's there , I automatically walked to kai ..and this time Hikaru didn't take my hand back , he didn't hug me and tell me not to leave , haruhi walked to him , I know he hugged her , tears fell down my face , but nobody can realize them cause of the rain , I felt Kai hands on my shoulders "Kaoru… " I didn't look at him .. "I am sorry . this was the only way I had .." he took my hand and we entered the elevator ..the same one with Hikaru and haruhi … I didn't bother to take a look at them … I just was looking down to the floor .. I just couldn't stop my ears from hearing them

"hiakru …thank you so much ..I love you ..I " she started crying , " calm down haruhi…I love you too .." hurt.. I feel hurt " don't worry you are fine now , I won't let anybody harm you again .." Hikaru said to her as the elevator stopped , the four of us went out .

Hikaru stood beside of me " kaoru ..I wan-"

" Kai , let's leave already " I kept my eyes on the floor , I didn't want to talk to Hikaru , I had enough of him .. I walked with Kai to the other side of the hall , everybody was staring at us , well , we were all wet cause of the rain , I saw Hikaru and haruhi leaving as me and kai walked to the woman who works there " I'd like to have suit in the classic level " kai said to her , oh are we going to spend the night here ! .. "yes sir , please sign here and there , and I'd need your ID and the other sir's ID " .."kaoru do you have yours ?" I nodded , I always have them with me in my briefcase "here " I gave it to her " thank you , here is your keys .. please enjoy " she smiled to us as we left .

we found the suit and entered it , it was huge and warm , the bed is big enough with a lot of billows and a huge screen tv , and I could notice the Jacuzzi beside the window , there was a table full with sweets , I like hotels " kai closed the door behind us then hugged me from the back "I love you kaoru ..I love you so much that I did such a crazy thing to let you back to me " I didn't say anything .. I am tiered .. I feel dizzy "kai…" I whispered "yes baby ? " " I am having a fever …" " oh .. C'mon let's get you a warm bath and put you in some warm clothes .." "...okay.."

**Hikaru POV**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LET KAORU LEAVE WITH HIM !? YOU SURE LOST YOUR MIND! YOU LET GO OF YOUR OWN TWIN BROTHER FOR HER ! "

"mom..calm down he's gonna be okay that guy seems to really love him "

"HIKARU ! HOW DARE YOU! "

"what ? you said you are okay with him being gay ? you weren't okay with him back to his boyfriend ? "

"SHUT THE HELL UP! "

"mom..I don't get you ! , if you are worried about him just call him already , he's fine believe me ! "

"Hikaru… you have changed…when did you start being so mean to him like that? "

"..what...?"

* * *

**will update soon BDDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hikaru POV**

"Hikaru… you have changed…when did you start being so mean to him like that? " mom said that to me and left the room

"..what...?" mean? To kaoru ? … I just wanted to get haruhi's back … she has nothing to do with Kai … Kaoru is the one responsible for that … and he walked to Kai by his own , I didn't ask him go … I mean.. he wanted to back to him … why would I stop in his face … plus…*I lied on my bed* it's impossible for me and kaoru to be in love … for real … we are both guys … and more than that twins… I must stop thinking about this ..mhm… he will be fine … I will check in him tomorrow at school… oh god , I didn't change … why nobody seems to believe me ! I tried to give kaoru what he wanted.. I had sex with him even thought I am straight and I will never do that with a man again ! I wasn't selfish !... I tried…it's just…it's impossible to love him in that way… what would everybody think about us? No no no …this won't happen . I'll build a family with Haruhi as any normal couple …and Kaoru.. he'll be fine.

**Kaoru POV**

I had a nice warm bath that helped me to clear my mind .. even thought I think the fever is getting worse … I put in a bathrobe as I left the bathroom …kai was standing beside the window having a cigarette between his fingers " do you feel better? "he asked me and I nodded " kai.." we sat in the bed as he brought me to a hug .."kai..light me up a cigarette and put it in my mouth " he hugged me closer " no need for that sweety… kaoru ?..kao" he looked at me and I looked back…"why are you crying?" he asked me , huh I didn't notice it " I .. I don't know .." his eyes were on me " is it cause Hikaru left you for her?...kaoru , give me a chance.." I brought my face between my knees and sobbed calmly , " I am giving you a chance… it is just… I am over emotional … and … and I was broken already … he broke the pieces of my broken heart … and then he smashed them over .. and over.. and over …*sniff* .. "

"oh kaoru.. come here .. I am with you" he moved my tears and brought me close to his chest "I am with you..I will carry you through it all … I won't leave you , and I will catch you when you feel like letting go cause you're ..you're not alone " he brought my face close to him and kissed my lips .. I kissed him back , between tears , all the kisses tasted salty " *sniff* I don't know why did he do that…he's a jerk " I just can't stop the tears ..

"it's clear kaoru"

"huh?"

" he is not like us, he is straight after all , whatever he does it won't work , do you know what is the chance for a straight guy to turn to a gay? Probably 5% , despite the fact that he has a girlfriend …see kao.. he doesn't deserve those tears " kai is trying his best … and he's right with every single word he said…I just can't stop being hurt and thinking about Hikaru "umm"Kai kissed me deeply all of a sudden !

"k-kai" he kissed me again and again "STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM ! " "ah.." Kai shouted after kissing me , then he kissed me again , I couldn't say anything ..

**Hikaru POV**

I woke up all of a sudden .. I dunno why .. I felt weird … like somebody was kissing me…I really can't tell what is this feeling ! , it makes me feel horny ! what the fuck is wrong with me ? I really feel like somebody is touching me and…wait..! … could it be…could it be kaoru …I feel this cause…cause kaoru is probably making out with kai… and since I feel it when he gets pain …I feel it now …"OH CRAP !"

I couldn't take it anymore , I entered the bathroom and started masturbating, and in my mind , kaoru's picture getting fucked didn't leave , after some time I cum thought as the same time as kaoru did ! it's the same feeling when I first fucked him last night … this is …much… I … I am…straight … this is all wrong…ah…shit..not again…

That night was horrible ! I came twice , and in those two times it was always kaoru in my head , even when I tried to think about Haruhi when I fucked her , it just didn't work … I felt disgusting when I thought about her ! but ..kaoru…oh kaoru..he made me bones all the time…what the fuck is this… I want kaoru back…

Next morning at Ouran Academy ./ an open day

"hi guys" I said as I entered the host club room ..found my seat in the middle of the room "Hikaru.." Kyouya's voice came from behind me "I won't ask you where is kaoru but … if he doesn't appear in 5 minutes you'd be having extra wo-"

" I am here !" we all looked to the opened door where kaoru just appeared

"KAO CHAN!" I saw Honey jumping and giving kaoru a cake as the other members walked to him , well of course except me

"Hey kaoru how are you? " Haruhi asked him , he gave her a cold look and answered "fine " then he walked to the changing room

"wait Kaoru , we don't have any costumes today " said tamaki

"huh! but tono , why is that?"

"nane , it's an open day , we'll just put on our usual outfits, so you can use the ones you have in your locker "

"okay then I'll go get them " I saw him leaving again , so I thought it's my chance to speak to him alone

"I'll be right back tono " I told the king as I left the room .

He realized me standing beside him but he said nothing .. he's mad at me. And I know why .." Kaoru pick the orange t shirt , you look so cute on orange " I said to him in a nice tone but he didn't answer and instead he picked the green one and white pants with a normal shoes , then he entered the changing room and I entered after him , he went inside the changing square and locked the door…he has never locked the door from me …I had to wait for him .. I tried to start a conversation with him , he can still hear me anyway " this is the first time you lock the door from me kaoru… " I waited but no answer came " I know you are mad and I know I acted a little bet jerk but C'mon kaoru " so came his answer " A what? A little bet ? " he said from behind the door , looks like I chose the wrong words "I mean I am sorry , C'mon stop acting like a pussy we are bros" I heard some voices he made while changing ,then he went out the room "C'mon Kao –OUCH!" he ..he just kicked me in the balls "this one is for calling me a pussy , and you know what else Hikaru? Never ever try to talk to me again" I looked to him from my place in the floor in a shock ! what the fuck just happened !

**Kaoru's POV**

That has hurt me as well .. but he disserved it , I now feel great for doing that , he caused me so much pain for the last day on my life and he says a 'little bet '! pffft . I really reached my limits .I have never locked the door from him and I have never hit him or even think about it , but this time .. I got enough of his shit ..

I entered the host room and my eyes realized Kai setting on the sofa talking to the members "Kai ! what are you doing here? " I sat beside him as I gave him a kiss on the cheek , he put his arm around me as answering " to make sure you are right "he gave me a warm smile and oh jesus he looks so sexy when he smiles , I think I blushed a little when I heard him whispering to my ear" I love you "

"I think you should save this for the costumers " said Tamaki and we all laughed

"what are you laughing to, people?" all stared at Hikaru who just entered with a faze look in his face

"Kai chan and Kaoru Chan are going to perform together ain't that great Hika chan ?" Honey told Hikaru but the look in Hika's face made Honey ran to Mori

"you…are …gonna…act together…with …with Kai?"Hikaru asked

"yes" I answered

"and you are leaving the brotherly love act?"

"yes"

He looked at me and moved to his chair with haruhi

After awhile the girls entered the room and every one started to do him job , I was flirting with Kai in front of them while Hikaru with Haruhi till that one customer screamed to Kyouya's face "I AM HERE TO WATCH TWINCEST ! I DIDN'T PAY YOU FOR THIS ! I AND ALL THEIR FANGIRLS WANT THE TWINS TO BE TOGETHER ! OTHERWISE WE WILL LEAVE THE CLUB !"

"I am sorry but this is what we got for now , you may leave whenever you want " said Kyouya , well I believe he hates somebody to scream in his face like that !

At that day I didn't speak a word with Hikaru nether had an eye contact with him , and when the whole thing ended I went to Kai's house …. This last for a month now … I didn't speak one word with Hikaru since a month now .. and he seems to give up on trying … Hikaru gave up on me… I don't know if to feel relaxed or broken …. I don't know anymore … what I know is that I am officially belonging to Kai and everyone seems okay with it , some guys annoyed me with their looks and little shitty comments but thought I learned not to give a fuck anymore … I think I am stronger , or maybe cause of so much love I lost before and so much pain I gained instead … I think I am stoned …

Till that day I am setting in the classroom righting a note ( I changed my seat from beside haruhi and Hikaru ) somebody passes an invitation card to me , I look at the person that turn to be Hikaru , he doesn't say anything , he just put it on my table and leave … I held it … I open it…I get my heart broken again … this time… I feel twice the pain … just when I thought it's all finally okay , and just after I condensed myself I am okay and I got through it …this happens … Hikaru and Haruhi are going to…are going to …to get married …I feel like puking … I feel awful… my heart hurts … I feel butterflies … I want to go home …just feel the sting of tears falling on the space he left for months … I wanted to leave the classroom …everybody is staring at me… I didn't want anybody to see me crying…specially those annoying guys "hey fag boy ! oooh why are you crying? Do you want some dick?" once I hear that comment I can't hold myself anymore … I walked to him ..push him to the wall and punch his face over and over again… tell the teacher enter and stop me , I can't hear any of their voices… I push him and leave the classroom … I need to leave from here… I need to leave…

" why is he crying?"

"maybe he has a fight with his boyfriend "

"aww poor kaoru"

"I think it's about his brother"

"yes yes , I heard he was inlove with his own brother..!"

"that sucks don't you think?"

"yeah "

"he must be crying cause his brother will get married to Haruhi!"

I hear all those comments from all random students and it makes it worst … I just run… I run.. as fast as I can … I feel like the whole world shatters in front of my eyes … I fall down of the school garden stairs and injure my hand and knee … I get up and throw myself on the grass under a tree … I cry endlessly… my heart hurts…

* * *

**='] please wait for the next chapter .. and thanks for all the comments you guys are the best , love you all !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Kai POV**

I search the school for Kaoru but I couldn't find him .searched in the host club room but he wasn't there and he didn't appear at all , I called his cell phone but he didn't answer .. I called the house but the maid said he is not home yet ..where did he go? .. and suddenly I thought I saw him..oh no wait.. that's Hikaru , I can tell the deference between them better now , he may know where is kaoru , even thought I know they didn't speak to each other since a month thought . I passed the corridor where Hikaru was standing. " Hey Hikaru " I said

"what the hell do you want Kai?" Hikaru said to me , my relation with him will never get better

"did you see Kaoru ? he is nowhere "

"ah..I have seen him before an hour and I gave him the invitation"

"hmm? What invitation?"

"Oh you don't know ! , I and Haruhi's marriage invitation " oh…

"and you gave him that in a cold shoulder! … you are a dumbass Hikaru! Even thought I am dating him since a month now he didn't seem to stop having feelings for you! And you are so…FUCK YOU " I pushed him from my way and went to search for kaoru , he must be hurt again … I need to find him…

"KAORU ..KAO DO YOU HEAR ME ?" where the hell is he ! , I ran all over the school halls … I ran in the gardens … I went everywhere … I entered the bathrooms .. the changing rooms … the sports …everywhere ..but no sign for Kaoru … I finally got the idea of calling his bodyguard "Hey Jamis I am Kai , is kaoru with you?"

"wha..? n-no sir , I am setting in the security room waiting for him to leave the school !"

"FUCK YOU ! WHAT DO WE PAY YOU FOR ! I CAN'T FIND HIM ANY WHE-"

"…Kai.." I heard his voice behind me as I turned

"Oh Kaoru.." I walked to him and brought him to a hug " I was worried about you…" m-my knee and hand …" he sobbed to my chest..I pulled him away softly so I can check on his knee and hand that were bleeding "oh baby..don't worry I got you " I carried him between my arms , he cried hiding his face in my chest .. I walked us to the nurse office .. and no word was said by him … when we got there I put him in the bed as the nurse did her job… "better now sweety?" I asked and he nodded , he wanted to stand but I carried him instead and put him to my car .. I've noticed he fell asleep… this boy has been in so much shit cause of his own twin brother… I don't know If Hikaru is taking this seriously even…

At night / my house

"hnn..Kai…"

"oh you woke up kao? you slept for long it's almost midnight "

"mhm I was tiered…come cuddle with me.." his soft cute voice. I entered the bed under the covers and cuddled with him

"today Hikaru gave me an invitation to his ..marriage party" he whispered to me , then he complete " and I felt all hurt again , I lost myself control , when a guy from the class said something annoying to me I punched him then I ran out and fell down the stairs …then I injured my knee and hand…"

"kao…what do you think about our relationship so far?"

He locked away then said "you are giving me everything…even more than I would ever ask.."

"mhm… then how do I think it's a one side relationship..?..kaoru… do you still love him?"

"NO…no..no..I love you" he said in a sad tone

"calm down love…I won't leave you …" I hugged him closer "I just want to know … you need to recognize your own feelings ! you can't love both of us kao…and I don't want to think as if you replaced Hikaru with me… do you still love him?"

"well I dunnoo… I thought I am fine … I thought I was fixed…but then he appeared and this happened…"

I played with his hair while having an eye contact with him.. I didn't say anything for some time

"I am sorry …"

"hmm? I am not mad at you kao"

"what are you thinking about? "

"hmm .. let's leave the country.."

"huh!"

"yes let's leave , they are not accepting us to start with and second of all why causing you more pain ? if we leave now you won't be able to attend the party and Hikaru won't hurt you anymore …"

"ah… I think I like this idea.. I think I am ready to leave Hikaru now.."

" good"

**Hikaru POV**

I was rejecting having sex with haruhi since a month , something about her made feel disgust , actually every time I think about sex . only one person come cross my mind , Kaoru… having sex with him was totally different .. I felt a magnificent euphoria!

I miss him .. I miss everything about him .. I feel empty , he is no more there by my side , whenever I am pissed or something I remember how he was there for me and how his smile made everything seem perfect , when I feel happy or amused I want him to be there with me and feel it too , my happiness lacks something… I need him .. yes I do … I always thought he is the one who needs me when in fact it is the opposite .. and it was the opposite all the time… and now it's sortta impossible to get him back … now that me and Haruhi will get married … Kai said that kaoru still have feelings for me even thought he is dating him… pfffft I shouldn't give him that stupid invitation… that might has hurt him … I am an idiot… I must stop hurting him like that… I feel sick … I not only won't be able to have him again that I lost any chance to have him back to me , I also won't feel happy anymore .. not without him .

*a maid nock the door as she said " .. is here and he wants to meet you"

"WHAT ! kaoru is here? " I couldn't believe it … I can finally speak to him and may get the chance to have him back ! I ran to the hall where he was setting

"kao… welcome home …" I looked at him , he was pretty as well .. his long hair and his pretty eyes and so kissable lips , and he is wearing orange ..

I sat beside him as he smiled to me

"how are you doing Hikaru?" ah.. what's with the cold question

"I am fine.."

"okay Hikaru , I came here to say goodbye to you "

"WHAT! "

"I will leave to the US with Kai tomorrow " … what ! he's leaving me …

" NO. you are not leaving anywhere !" I screamed as I wrap my arms around him , I can't let him go .. I can't … he can't be leaving me … I need him , he hugged me back …

" I will miss you Hikaru…" what the hell is this ! I DON'T WANT HIM TO LEAVE ME! I know I am a piece of shit I know I did awful things to him and I know I deserve him leaving me but…but I just can't let him go … not this time . I wept to his shoulder

" I - am so-sorry… please..please stay … I miss you already.."

"Hika… it's really too late to apologize… it won't change anything… "

"Kao C'mon,. you promised you won't leave me !"

"I did… cause I thought I'd still be giving you as many chances as I can… but .. I have reached my limits with you Hikaru… go marry her… I am not yours anymore…" I got shocked… he really gave up on me … I really did hurt him this bad…

He stood up, gave me a kiss on the cheek "I love you kaoru.." but that ..he didn't believe me he just left me crying alone on the floor …

Kaoru left me.

* * *

**thanks for all the reviews , oh and why the story is all sad and so ? because its genre under hurt/comfort lol *evil laugh* but I promise you will like the end.**

**thank you again , please keep on reading and tell me what do you think so far.. **

**I love you all, lol hey people easy on me you'll thank me later for this ... hopefully XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kaoru POV**

I counted my steps in Japan … this is gonna be the last night here … and this pain of leaving Hikaru never leaves my chest . memories are the only thing that I would take with me… and those bad ones I'd just leave behind… I can't imagine how it's gonna be …

"kaoru..?"

I looked to the one beside me on the bed "I can't sleep kai..I am thinking of how life's gonna be without Hikaru"

He smiled to me and said "don't worry love…now come here " he cuddled with me as he slept, next morning , exactly after 8 hours , we'll leave to the U.S

**Hikaru POV**

I went to Haruhi's house… I wanted to put things to words … I can't do this anymore … I don't feel love for her anymore…and..I can't stay with her and raise a baby, it's just, I can't … I feel degust of her , I don't even want her to touch me ! I , myself don't know why ! but I don't want to stay in a relation with her anymore , and I don't want to marry her.

"what's there that you want to tell me about Hikaru?"she asked me as she passed me a cup of ..I don't know what.. tea thought..

"Haruhi…"

"yes Hikaru..?"

" please I wish you understand this …but…I don't want this relationship anymore."

"W-what?"

"it's not your fault I just … I am not ready to have a baby …and… I think.. I've lost all the love for you … I am sorry "

I left her weeping in the floor as I left the house .. maybe this wasn't the nicest way to say such a thing , but thought it's gonna hurt her anyway so the way actually doesn't matter .

I opened the door to my car and drove .. I don't know where to go … I feel lost … I parked in the street besides Kai's house … it's almost 1 am , and I know kaoru is not sleeping .. I know because once one can't sleep the other can't sleep and so I took my phone and called his number .. I waited but nobody answered … I called him again…

"…Hika.." he answered me … "Hikaru.." … his voice sounds sexy when he is half sleep " Hikaa? "

"oi Kaoru.."

"why did you call me now?"

"kaoru..I am parking beside kia's house… can you get down?"

"uh…"

"please.."

"…..umm..okay"

I waited for 2 minutes then I saw him opening the door's house and walk to me with his blanket around him and his hair is all a mess …he looked so cute … , I was standing beside my car so I walked 2 steps to him … I automatically hugged him tightly ..

"..hika I will be fine ..oh don't you worry .." he said to me … like if I would let him go.. " see…hika… I am in a hurry ..so if you want to say something.."

"I will be missing here in this life cause I just don't know …I think about you and all the sweet times we shared …and what a wonderful pair we made so far … "

"hika.."

"I think if you ever leave my side kaoru… if you ever do that… I will..I just…kaoru.. you are my everything … I need you … I JUST DON'T KNOW! … I love you so much… I don't want you to leave me… I don't want you to leave me kaoru… not haruhi or anybody else can make me replace you… I am an idiot and a jerk I hate myself for hurting you and letting you suffer all that… I don't have a purpose to stay alive if you leave me…it's all my fault … oh .. ...please don't lose faith on me… I am sure this time … I love you…and only you kaoru…it's all my fault so let me fix it please "

I felt him crying to my shoulder… please don't lose hope in me… just one last chance… I promise I'd fix everything… god … please..

Suddenly I noticed someone staring at us … he walked toward us .. I hugged kaoru protectively

"Great Hikaru , Kaoru .."

"k-kai…" kaoru whispered as he stood beside us

"so Hikaru… I was waiting for you "

Huh? Did he knew I was coming? I didn't tell anybody

"I knew it , that if you know Kaoru is leaving with me to another country you'll stop the bullshit you are doing… I knew it… and I've realized how much he loves you… " he smiled to kaoru and continued " I've been dating him since a month now and he didn't seem to stop having feeling for you , I realized it more when you gave him the invitation ... but if you don't promise me to treat him like a prince I won't let you have him back Hikaru .."

"w' what?... of course I'd give him my all… I promise .." I answered him

"…kai…I am… I am sorry " kaoru wept from under the blanket

"oh kaoru… no need to cry … I made this plan all for you so you can back to Hikaru and he can stop being a player .. and it worked ,, I was sure it will work … "

"kai…. Thank you …thank you so much…" kaoru said to him between tears

"you are welcome sweety… " he smiled to him

"how come you were that sure it's work?" I asked Kai

"I was too sure that I bought one plane ticket … it's easy , you love him more than you think you do … but you were sure he will always be there … but when you knew we will leave you drove at 1 am and wanted to let him back with you no matter what .. and kaoru… he is just to sweet … he followed his heart immediately and walked out without even putting in shoes and he injured his foot without noticing HAHAHA! "

"WHA! Kaoru .." we both looked down to his foot where a little cut was bleeding ..

"oh and Hikaru .. " Kai spoke again

"what?"I asked

"if you ever make him cry again I promise I will back from the US and steal him from you " Kai said in a funny tone

I hugged kaoru back protectively "I won't make him cry " I whispered

Suddenly kaoru got away from me and walked to kai … " ..I am sorry Kai …you are a great person …I didn't mean t-" he raised kaoru's chin and …he kissed his lips … a light kiss " HAH!"

He smiled at both of us " this is my goodbye kiss, now go and be all happy , don't feel guilty kao… " he said as kaoru nodded "and always remember if he ever hurt you don't hastate telling me " I saw kaoru smiling to him as he waved to us and back to the house … we stood there for almost a minute then I walked to Kaoru and hugged his back " let's back home kaoru…" he nodded .. "WHA! HIKA!" I carried him between my arms "I can walk…" I laughed , I felt extremely happy and proud for getting my sweet angel kaoru back to me … as we sat in the car , I smiled to him happily and kissed his lips … for this very first time … with this love … we reached a very high level of happiness.

* * *

**YAY thank you guys for all the comments ! I hope you liked this chapter . Oh and it's not the last chapter XD please keep reading !**

**love y'all**


	13. Chapter 13

**WARNING: BOYXBOY . if you don't like to read it just jump to HIKARU POV**

* * *

**Kaoru POV**

Hikaru was driving us home while taking my hand on his , when we finally arrived ,our house security asked us to open the car's window so they check who was inside , and they were surprised of how did we go out and they didn't recognize us , well that's their fault as well , so they let us in and hika drove to where the garage was , he parked as the garage's door closed automatically ..

"kaoru…" he whispered my name as I looked at him "mhm?" he put his hand behind my head and pushed me to his lips … that was a really surprising kiss .. I melted in his mouth , he kissed me over and over again as I kissed him back in return … Hikaru pushed my chair down so we were lying now .. him above me .. he kept on kissing me wildly , my lips , my ears , my chin , my cheeks " unn..hika… wanna..do it..here..unn" I said between kissing …as his hands were playing under my shirt , he massaged my nipples " your shirt is boring .. I'll take it off" he did as he said , and he removed his own shirt and pants with boxers too , he then attacked my neck "aah hikaa " he kissed that spot and sucked it over and over then he moved down to my nipples , with that I felt extremely horny , he kissed them and played with them as I kissed his neck too , his hand went down to my pants that made me moan , he touched my dick softly then he pushed down my pants and boxers , with that I became naked "you are blushing kaoru… like if this is the first time I see you naked , hahaha " I blushed even harder "shu..shut up.." he completed down , kissing my belly and down where my dick was getting stronger , he touched it again … I moaned . then he opened the car's door and carried me between his arms , my legs were around his west as I felts his dick head touching my ass hole .. that made me asking for it …"Hikaa… " he put me down to the car's front as he kissed my hole and played his tongue around it and in it "aaaah … dammit…unn please hika …" with that Hikaru pushed two fingers inside my hole and start pushing them in and out deeply .."aaaah hika ,fuck me..with your dick instead" he smirked " hahaha , ask for it again " he said in a funny tone as he kept fucking me with his fingers "FUCK ME WITH YOUR DIIICK AHAAH OOH" I moaned out load as he removed his fingers then slapped my ass over and over "ouuuch…. " after that he kissed my lips a deep kiss and in the same time stacked his dick inside my ass hole ,"OOOH AAAH … " I moaned as he start moving slowly .. " ummmm oooh yeaah….hika..ru…I like your dick more…than kai's ….AH AH AH " he started moving faster in and out my hole , I felt his balls started hitting my ass as he moved faster and faster then we changed the position so I was facing him as he hit on me , we had an eye contact then he carried me again with his dick still in me to inside the car , I sat on his lap as we both moved together , he pushed harder in me , I can feel him hitting my sensitive spots , I moaned more and so he did .."now..." I hide my face in his shoulder " come..come inside hika.." he pushed twice , "aah…OAAAAHHH..HIKAAAA" he came inside me and I came all over his chest at the same time " ohhhh…this ..this was magnificent …I love you kaoru.." he said as he moved his dick from my hole … I felt strange cause of that …"Hikaa…" he looked at me with a wired look "hika…again…" I asked for it again…this happiness …I wanted to feel that again …" I can take another round if you want kao" he said and I nodded "bad boy kao" .. he kissed me and carried me between his hands as his cum was dripping down my hole " wanna fuck you in the swimming pool " he said to me " in the pool? Hmm that's interesting " he nodded as walked us there , the maids were sleeping , it's almost 3 am now so when we got there , he entered the water slowly till it was to his half and touched me with that he put me down as we swam to the pool stairs , I faced them and hold the handrails while Hikaru was behind me , his hands played on my back as I moved my ass to him, felt his dick touching my hips . he pushed it inside my hole that used to feel odd cause of emptiness…"ummmm …" he moaned and so I did …I felt the water and him getting inside of me as he start fucking me hardly .. the water were moving with us , the more he hits on me the more I feel pleasure … I almost forgot all the shit that we were going through , those moments , him inside of me like that healed every heartbroken he cased. I moaned when he touched my spots , he now knows them well , he hit on them again and again … "I..will..come.." he hit me with all his strength twice , I felt my stomach getting hot .. "AAAH AAAH HIKAAARUUUU" he hit them once again ," I LOVE YOU KAORU!" I came and so he did … I felt his cum full fill me hole … I breathed hardly then he moved himself out of me , we got out of the pool and threw ourselves on the ground …his so wet body looked sexy under the moonlight , I moved closer to him and cuddled with him under , I felt like our bodies became one …, he hugged me back as his lips touched my forehead

" kaoru..." he whispered to me

"yes hika..?" he set straight then took my hand and kissed it , he looked at me with his golden eyes glitter "would you marry me?" ..he asked me that … I felt my heart beating stops as my eyes opened wildly … " yes I am serious .." he said to me as if he has read my mind , I felt the tears rushing down my eyes as I nodded "yea..yes Hikaru… I want to marry you.." he smiled brightly as he raised my chin and kissed my lips "because we can't do otherwise… it's impossible not to be in love with you … it's impossible not to share my whole life with you… we have born together… we were meant to stay together … therefore kaoru… I'd make your happiness my duty. I'd love you to the last day of my life… " I jumped and kissed him so hard that we lied to the ground again … " this is…this is my dream comes true… I…I always loved you…and always will do …" I said while looking to his eyes …

That night…was the best night in my whole life .

**Hikaru POV**

Next morning,

We were setting in the breakfast table with our parents , we have decided to get married to each other last night , I wanted to tell them but were scared at the same time .. what if they didn't accept it , what if they wrote about us in the news and magazines and so our family's name will put in dirt .. thought this is what gonna happen , nobody would accept us , nobody at all , even our friends … they probably hate me now for leaving haruhi .. oh shit this is too much …I don't know what to do now..

"Hika…" I looked to kaoru who just said my name "eat this " he pushed his spoon to my mouth as I chewed " it tastes wired " I looked to his plate "kaoru you have put pancakes with icecream again " he smiled to me " yes they taste really strange ! " " I know right" then I noticed our parents staring at us weirdly "mom , dad , what's with that look ?" I asked them , I saw my mom putting down her tea cup as dad stop eating his omelet .

"me and your mom are leaving the country today , we are going to Holland .. , we were expecting you to get married soon so we stayed here for the longest time , but … I got a call saying that you broke up with your girlfriend all of a sudden and so you ruined everything with her without telling us ., would you explain this to us Hikaru !" dad said to me , he looked annoyed , then I felt kaoru's hand taking mine .. he is scared as well .

"mom , dad . I don't want to marry her anymore … I lost all the feelings for her , and I don't want to raise a baby ! " I said to them .

Mom rolled her eyes " and what is your other options? " she looked at me then at kaoru .. well mom knows the whole thing but I am not sure about dad .. and I am not sure what to say ether " I…don't really know " I squeezed kaoru's hand so he'd get the point.

"Mommy , Daddy .. me and hika wanna leave the country too " Kaoru said ..I mean this … if we left the country and lived alone we'll be able to marry each other and nobody would know , even our parents . mhm I like when kaoru use his mind in that way

"yes , we wanna leave and start our own life alone , we are 18 and soon will be 19 , we can take care of each other "

"mhm…. We need to think about your request " dad said to us as mom nodded with a smile on her face that made kaoru blush … mom is smart enough to figure out that

"okay my babies , we'll miss you " mom stood and gave us a hug with a smirk on her face , then she whispered to us "let me know of your next step " .."ah..okay mom" we said to her as she left with dad

We took a deep breath

"that was close " kaoru said

"yeah " I yawned …" I am still tiered of yesterday " I said so and noticed kaoru blushing from my eye corner

"Hika… they won't accept us here so…about leaving the country ..I thought that would be better…if we leave to a place that accept our relationship… a place where nobody know us at all.." he murmured while moving his fingers under my hand "..I am scared… that if they didn't accept us leaving for another country…" I realized tears in the front of his eyes " you always been over thinking kaoru… things would just be fine okay? " I kissed his cheek " if they didn't accept it .. I'll carry you and run away."

* * *

**I'll go to hell for writing that XD lol ... I supposed to finish this story in this chapter but then I got this awesome idea of making them getting married so yeah , there will be more chapters!**

**tell me what do you think so far.**

**I love you all **


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaoru POV**

That night after two weeks from our parents travel I was leaving the bathroom with Hikaru after having sex in the shower , I threw myself on the bed as thoughts rushed on my mind … Hikaru always told me I become over thinking sometimes but this… I don't know how to tell you about it … I faced the wall instead of Hikaru .. he asked for sex almost every two days .. I think our relation is all about sex now…he only shows me love by having sex and I don't want this to happen … I want to cuddle with him and kiss him … I want him to love me… I want him to back to the old him… it's odd… why did he change to this?... I am scared I had give him everything …that…that he might lose all the love for me .. just like how he felt with Haruhi… I don't want that … I want him to love me … to be mine just as a husband … I don't want him to get bored of me …

I dunno what to do … I don't want to face him with this because he might … he might leave me just as he left haruhi… and he might search for someone else … I know him more than I know myself … he gets bored easily … and this is also my fault … I shouldn't have give him so much …at least not at this point … Hikaru..he feels confused .. he doesn't feel the same as when he first left haruhi and back to me … I think… I should leave him for sometime … that we might miss each other and he would love me again ..

"Hika…" I said while still facing the wall , I noticed him setting on the bed beside me , I turned and have eyes contact with him .. he removed the towel from his hair " kaoru… I think I want a break …" I opened my eyes wildly to what he just said … okay.. I supposed to be the one asking for that not him … because now… I will be the one who will be waiting for him back … he won't get the point that ..I want him to love me again … as before " I meant a break NOT a break up ! kao ? " I turned myself to face the wall again .." do whatever you want hika.." I felt like something is stabbing me in the heart … again… the same pain as before… again … , I noticed him opening the door " I'll sleep on the other room then ..good night my kao" he said to me and left me alone in the huge bed , I brought the sheets and covered myself even my head … this is my fault …everything is my fault from the beginning with … "okay then… you want a break… I want a break too … but I want to be the one who decides when to start it and when to end it … you have been controlling this relationship since the beginning with … you have controlled me … like if I was a toy to you … " I stood up , tears falling from my eyes .. I walked in anger to the room where Hikaru is sleeping , I opened the door wildly , saw hikaru staring at me in shock " I AM NO FUCKING TOY TO YOU " I threw the ring he gave me to the room's floor and ran to my room again , I closed the door behind me and locked it … why does he do that … like if I am such an object to him … why did he change like this … I have had so much of him … I don't want to take the next step even "Kaoru open the door , we need to talk " I heard him speaking but I didn't answer … he has opened all the wounds again … I gave him love … I gave him myself … and he didn't appreciate it again …

I brought the sheets and rolled them around myself as I slept , I wanted to forget and to stop thinking …

**Hikaru POV**

Have I rushed with our relationship … why I feel so cold to him now .. he threw the ring I gave him back to me … I am sure I love him … I am sure of that… but I feel cold … I feel that I need my own space again … if he just could get it … just for one week… and I will back to him with more love than before … he instead took it to the heart … I don't know how he thinks anymore … this new him … I know kaoru as my brother .. but I don't know how does he act as a lover … he gets mad easily , he is over thinking , and he is… too sensitive … that I break his heart without noticing .. and he never tells me … he keeps everything for himself … how would I know ! I don't read minds … I can read him only when he gives me hints … but this .. keeping all his pain for himself and then explode all of a sudden ! .. he must have lost his logic !

I asked for the extra key for the room then I lied beside him while he was sleeping and passed my hand through his now so long hair . he looks peaceful as he sleeps … even thought his breath is still hard … I sighed … I kissed his forehead ..noticed a tear falling down his eye … he is sad … I promised to make him feel happy…now he is sad , and I am the reason … I pulled the sheets around him and carried him between my arms I left the room and walked while carrying him to the garden … it was kinda cold so I brought him closer to me as sat under a tree waiting for sun to rise … the sweet breeze and the flowers smell made me feel guilty … one wise man said in his book that you have to sacrifice for your love … or you would lose it … I think kaoru was giving me a lot … more than I'd ever ask for … oh my kaoru …

I looked down to him … this angelic face of him … even thought people think we looked alike , but that's bullshit . kaoru is way too pretty than me … he is perfect , I stared at him for a while … his eyelash , his cute little nose .. and his so kissable full lips ..I raised his chin , I moved my lips to his lips ..they were warm … I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and kissed him ..he is delicious … and I know how lucky I am for having him all to myself …kaoru's mine … and I shouldn't let him go …

" I am sorry.." I whispered to his ear .." I love you so much kaoru.." I kissed his forehead and noticed him opening his eyes slowly "..umm.." before he could say anything I kissed his lips again as a tear fell down my face to his cheek " I am sorry … you are my love kaoru…" I saw him blushing … " I forgive you.." he whispered to me … it's great how we forgive each other easily "kaoru…never close the room on yourself like that …you scared me .." he puts his arms around my west " sorry…won't do it again" I smiled to him "ah..why are we in the garden hika?" I laughed ..he just noticed " I felt like watching the sunrise with you between my arms , love " kaoru blushed "ah..idiot..you sound like tono " I laughed to that as it was getting colder , I noticed him hugging me closely ..I hugged him back with the sheets "warm…" he whispered "hmm?" "your body is warm…" I smiled as touching his nose with my nose , I took his hand to mine and kissed it "hika.." he blushed , I brought the ring , and put it in his finger again " never take it off again kao.." with that he sat straightly on my lap and kissed my lips quickly then hid his head on my shoulder "hika… " he took my hand "I want you to love me ..I know you do… it's just…I don't want it all to be about…you know .. sex" I paused for a moment "nether do I , I thought you if I don't give you sex without you asking me that you'll get mad so…I was asking you for it every two days…" I saw kaoru blinking "see kaoru , you have to be clearer with me… it's not like before , it's a little bit more complicated , if you don't tell me what's annoy you and what do you exactly want then I might be mistaken .. and it would lead us to this and also way more problems " I saw him smiling "Deal love " he said to me

"still want to marry me kao?"

"yes"

"even if nobody accepted us?"

"yes"

"idiot "

"hahaha why?"

"because… you always give me your all , while I think I don't give you everything.."

"Hikaru , you are the one who is not sure about the marriage "

"ah…it's not like that "

"what else?"

"..I am scared ..that people would eat us alive .. it's incent kaoru… "

"then .. lets keep it a secret ..just between both of us "as he said that I could feel my eyes shining

"kaoru …!"

"let's merry today , only us , we don't really care about others right? "

"yes… I love you kaoru"

"I love you too hika , and no break for you"

"HAHAHAHA! "

We laughed together as the sun raised up in the sky .. only the two of us , only the love we share .. no matter how hard time we'd face we'll go through it together as husbands .

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAND THE END!**

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR KEEPING UP WITH THE STORY , I REALLY APPRECIATE IT A LOOOOT AND I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AS I DID **

**so guys I am planing to write a story about them after getting married , I'll upload it when i finish my final exams , please wish me luck !**

**AND **

**as soon as I upload the manga , I'll post that on my account here**

**love y'all **


End file.
